


Wedding Vows

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: A magical wedding with magical vows.





	Wedding Vows

The sights of Asgard will never tire you. The sun setting behind the mountains casting a mixture between orange and pink to the sky, while a gentle breeze of air surrounded you. This was home.

Today is the day of your wedding, just the thought of it made you giddy all over again. Everyone has been so busy making sure everything is alright that no one paid attention to you as you made your way around the halls of the palace.

“Child! What in Valhalla’s name are you still doing here? It’s time for your wedding!” Frigga looked at you with wide, hectic eyes as she motioned for you to go outside.

The both of you walked towards the big doors that led to the gardens. One of the things that Loki and you agreed immediately was the place where the ceremony would be held. The gardens held a special place in both of your hearts, having been the place where the two of you met years ago.

Once you stepped outside you couldn’t believe your eyes. The flowers where in their full bloom, warm fairy lights hanging from the trees and the scent of lavender mixed with vanilla floating around the air.

All the guests turned to you as you appeared at the bottom of the stairs that would lead you the top of the tree and to the love of your life.

That’s when you saw him.

Beforehand you had decided that you wanted this day to feel comfortable and relaxed, nothing too extravagant, Loki immediately agreeing with you. But seeing him in a dark green loose button up, black sweatpants and barefoot, suddenly made you realize this was what you had always wanted and dreamed.

Words failed to describe how handsome and enchanting he looked.

Music began to play as you made your way up, your pale pink dress floating around and your feet grazing the wet grass. You tried so hard to acknowledge each and every one of the guests as you walked by, but your eyes didn’t seem to like the idea as they were set on a pair of green ones. 

Once you were by his side, he grabbed your hands and rested his forehead against yours.

“By Odin’s beard, how dashingly beautiful you look, my love.” A soft sigh escaped his lips and you couldn’t help but swoon at his words.

The ceremony passed by in a blur, reciting your vows being the only thing left to do.

“My love, I love you for what you are, but I love you yet more for what you are going to be. A satisfied flower is one whose petals are about to fall. Not always shall you be what you are now. You are going forward towards something great. I am on the way with you and therefore, I love you.” 

With trembling lips you smiled up at him noticing the tears welling up in his eyes. 

Clearing up his throat, he took a deep breath, held your hands at his chest and looked straight at you while saying his vows.

“My dear, your two great eyes will slay me suddenly; their beauty shakes me who was once serene; straight through my heart the wound is quick and keen. Only your word will heal the injury. Upon my word, I tell you faithfully through life and after death, you are my _queen._ ”

Droplets of water streamed down your face as your heart threatened to leap out of your chest.

“Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. May Yggdrasil bless your lives with joy and eternal love.”

The look of utter adoration in Loki’s eyes was enough to bring you to his arms and finally place your lips on top of his in a loving kiss.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the poems "Merciless Beauty" by Geoffrey Chaucer and "I Love You" by Carl Sandberg.  
> Read them here: https://www.poemhunter.com/poem/rondel-of-merciless-beauty/ and here http://www.appleseeds.org/I-Love-You-for-What-You-Are_Sandburg.htm
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
